


The Party

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foursome smut. For Goldenlake's Smackdown; inspired by the fics, "Four's a Party" and "Five's Not Allowed," by JazzyJess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Raoul would have expected a moment of awkwardness once the door was closed, but Buri's arm was already around Kel's waist, and then Kel's hands were in Buri's hair and the two women were kissing.

Beside him, Dom gaped. “And she didn't trust me?”

Raoul dragged his eyes away from the sight before him long enough to grin at his lanky sergeant. “Not quite what you expected out of tonight, is it?”

Dom's face flushed, and he gripped Raoul's shoulder, as though to steady himself. “Are they..?”

Raoul looked back at Buri and Kel. They had landed on the bed, with Kel on the bottom. Raoul shook his head in amazement, noticing – not for the first time – that his wife worked fast, when she wanted to. There were already at least four pieces of clothing scattered on the bed and floor, one of which was definitely Kel's breeches. Buri shifted position, face disappearing as her head moved, and Kel began to gasp. It was a sound Raoul had never dared to hope he would hear, from her, and his only wish was that he could be the one making her so happy. Still, watching her with his wife was not something he would complain about.

Dom leaned most of his weight against Raoul's side, too overwhelmed to keep standing on his own, and plainly enjoying the show every bit as much as the other man was. “They are,” Raoul confirmed, putting an arm around Dom (to keep them both from falling down, of course). Then his hands moved over fabric, and then over skin, because Buri wasn't the only one who could move fast.

“Are you..?” Dom asked, still more astonished, even as his knees buckled and he fell back against Raoul.

“The ladies are busy,” Raoul said in his ear, without stopping. “And it seemed like somebody ought to.”

Dom made a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a sigh, but he didn't try to pull away.

Buri's cry split the air. Raoul's automatic reaction was to speed his movements, causing Dom to clutch at his arm. Then he looked past the sergeant's shoulder, to see the two women on the bed – naked, pleased-looking women – who were now watching the men. His own knees went weak.

“Dom, this-” he began.

“Please,” Dom said, with a kind of strangled desperation, and Raoul braced himself, and that was that.

“Well,” Raoul said, when Dom could stand on his own again. “I think it's my turn now.”

Still watching him from the bed, Kel licked her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

As Raoul moved toward the bed, Kel rose to meet him. About to kiss him, she turned her head, so his lips landed at her hairline, instead. She was looking at Buri, he realized. Buri must have nodded her assent because Kel turned back to Raoul and wrapped both arms around his neck as he kissed her. She pulled him down, onto the bed – onto her – and sighed contentedly under his weight.

Then hands were tugging at his clothing – Buri's hands, obviously, but it must have been Dom's long fingers tracing the scar that ran along the back of his right shoulder. He was pleased by that, too, as his mouth traveled over Kel's bare skin. Now he was as naked as she was. Buri – it had to have been Buri – patted his rump as she said, “Have fun with her, lad.”

There was a shift behind him, Buri and Dom moving away to the chair by the wall, and Raoul and Kel had the bed to themselves. Kel looked up at him, a softness in her eyes that he'd never thought to see directed at him.

Raoul wondered if he should ask before proceeding. It was such an unusual situation, and for a moment, he wondered if she was sure. But she made the answer clear, wrapping both arms and legs around him to draw him closer, then into, her. He remembered their audience, and was momentarily afraid he'd disgrace himself, but as she clutched at him, he forgot about everything but Kel. He took in her scent and the taste of her skin. With one hand braced against the bed, he had one hand free to caress her face, breast, belly, hip. Then she was moaning his name, and he was moaning hers, and nothing else mattered. 


End file.
